The provision of curb cutting equipment, with diamond faced saws for cutting cement curbs has assumed considerable important.
Concrete curb cutters are known, such as those illustrated in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,071, Graff; 3,785,705, Binger; 4,357,120, MacDonald; 4,433,871, Bertrand; 4,792,190, Bertrand; 4,832,412, Bertrand;
These prior art systems are labor intensive, usually requiring at least a 2 person crew in order to set up and operate the machines.
In view of the relative slowness at which extensive cuts can be made, the multi-person requirement increases costs by a considerable amount.
In the case of Bertrand, the system operates on the basis of a truck, having cumbersome side beams that are swing outboard, to carry the track by which the cutting carriage is suspended. The system is expensive, in that it involves a specialty vehicle, dedicated to the system.
In the case of MacDonald, the hand actuated jacks and partial reliance on the support provided by the trailer running gear diminish the stability and reliability of the system, while increasing set-up times.